Playing God
by CuChulainnLegend
Summary: Humans are foolish, believing themselves as god's equal. They make false creations, pale imitations to god's work. Rated T for violence.


Playing God

Summary: Humans image themselves as god, and as such, desire to make their own creations. Foolish human creations like cyborgs. Eventually, divine punishment will reign. Rated T for violence.

_______________________________

He swayed his hand boredly, acting as if the sight he was witnessing was now. The erratic glow of the monstrocities and abnormal ghouls began to attack one another as if it was custom. From what he saw, it was madness, they were not the type, nor subtype within the category to assault eachother!

A blinking red pupil was offsetted by his right eye, which was now recording the data. "1200 hours, Specimen of mutated subhumans have attacked eachother and are beganning to cannibalize. Chemical radiation in this area is" the cyborg looked up at the reader he now held. "High, the radiation has reached critical red, and the nuclear waste outfitted in the facility has increased the chance of mutation by 4 percent. This vault area will be blocked and closed until further notice, Asmo-Deus out" The cyborg's head fell slightly, as it looked down at the ghouls still rampaging. "Data has been updated, Specimen has been recorded. Data filter is one quarter full. Departing at 1200 hours"

The man on the other end heard the monotonous words from the cyborg-humanoid, the live feed coming from the left eye was as if they were walking and witnessing everything. Even though everything was bathed in a green light, it was the cyborg's vision within the dark. if a human would take the place, it would be absolute darkness -- some of those running the data recording wishes and preferred the darkness as they say things vividly, and disgustingly.

Asmo-Deus ripped apart a ghoul, decapitating it with a series of blasts from it's built-in rifle. As the cyborg left the vault, a man entered the room which was being fed feedback of it's progress. "Asmo-Deus has successfully infiltrated the vault, and found the unknown species type that was within the report. Extreme radiation is imminent within the vault. Cyborg 03.43 Asmo-Deus has found all dead search members, and was forced to neutralize one as they have become a ghoul." The report came almost immediately as the tall, wavy haired man took stage. "Asmo-Deus has survived several fatal strikes due to the new-built in program device that allows him to strategize and accurately contignentize the enemy, The system is named GEIST. Genetic Evolution Intepreter Sound Transmitter." Another spoke up, and the man spoke aloud. "So his just guessing the enemy attack? So you mean ghouls make certain sounds when they attack or do an action or interact?" and the scientist that had just reported nodded. "His probable guess has only failed once during this mission, he recieved a minor injury on his abdomen, fortunately it only broke some of the synthetic skin we patched on him."

Asmo-Deus looked almost nostalgic when he stormed through the Vault, his eyes twinkling and shining about, almost like precise laser's ready to strike. Asmo-Deus looked similiar to a mid-thirty bald man, though half oh his face was plated with exo-adamantium skelaton. Which made his remaining human bones undoubtedly hard to break, while his cybernetic and cyborg limbs were almost impossible to cleave or damage.

"Cyborg 03.43 has reported in. Effective immediately" Asmo-Deus said, standing at position.

"Go back to Cryo-Stasis and await further orders until unit is called upon again.

_I use to be as human as anyone else in the Vault I was born in. They said someone had to volunteer to become a cybernetic experiment, after no one offered, they decided to choose from the newborns, they got their hands on twelve infants. I was one of them, I was the only one that lived through the procedure._

_During my first battle, my system rationalization went haywire, I ended up killing half of the vault's civilians, including my mother and father. My original name. I don't want it, I forgot it. I'm more mechanical then human now. Next month, they're deciding to add the finishing touch. To rip the last parts that are human of me to pieces. _

_This will be the last time I will probably able to console myself in my outer conscious like this. We cyborgs represent order, we follow orders, and above all else, we create order. It is called ideology to some beings, to me.. It's called mind programming._

_Asmo-Deus out, entry 20, at 2200 hours. Disconnecting thought pattern and initiating cryo-sleep._

_...._

_____________________________

Shrieks and screams came from up the corridors, disfigured bodies began to limp and claw away. Blood being splattered as guns fired and ammunition flew. painful screams were followed with series of cries in anguish and began to stop.

"Get more soldiers at the entrance of sector 3-2! wake up Asmo-Deus! set up the turrets and gatling rifles! I don't want any of those mutated horrors in the blocks of 4-7!" a old man with a long, decorated black coat proclaimed loudly, soldiers began to march and fire away at the ghoulish monsters beganning to attack the vault.

"Sir! they just got through 3-3! and are heading for.. oh christ, is that a ghoul?" a soldier said, the voice was overheard. "Sir! we need immediate backup! there is a bulked tank-category ghoul. it's just ripping the shit out of us!"

_It wasn't my fault they followed me, they weren't part of the mission. I wasn't ordered to erradicate stalkers, I was told to return to the vault and await further orders. They tried to wake me up, but I didn't, because I felt like not waking up. This was my last defiance to the human race, as I fall asleep for eternity. Yes, they're breaking through and are planning on ripping me apart as well._

_Luther R. R. Landers, alternatively known as: "Asmo-Deus"_

_Entry 21, at 100 hours.._

_____________________

How you like my fallout fanfiction? If so, then please review. This is a oneshot, and won't go any further. The vault that was overrunned is anonymous, but you can still guess which one it is.

A/N: Cybernetics are somewhat unfocused in the world of fallout, so i decided to write a fanfiction that shortly revolved around a cyborg. I also like the appearance of cyborgs, since they are rather mechanical and monotoned, in a cool way.

Now review, or I will send hordes of cannibalistic, crazy-ass ghouls after you. Or you could always dine with them. You being dinenr of course.


End file.
